


To Earn You Freedom

by lighthouseglow



Series: The Jedi Archives [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Character Development, Character Study, Diary/Journal, Female Anti-Hero, Female Protagonist, Gen, Gritty, Insecurity, Korriban, Light BDSM, Light Side Sith Warrior, Loneliness, Morally Ambiguous Character, Nar Shaddaa, Personal Canon, Road Trips, Sith, Sith Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, the Sith really aren’t as bad as people make it out to be—there’s really no difference between the Jedi and Sith academies. Except for the heat, the dirt and the worms with unpronounceable names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fire Most Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, yay, a new Star Wars game...and I'm a Sith warrior this time. Last time I was a warrior was in Dragon Age: Origins and that's not my usual class so this...will be interesting.
> 
> As is standard for these journals, I'm playing the game in real time so everything you read is, at base level, my actual reactions to plot developments. Bioware gave me the space to develop in; I'm doing the rest. Every choice in the series that I make is my own.

This journal is the property of Brienne Hawke. Open it and I won’t hesitate to destroy you.  
\--  
Training on Korriban is a lot more stressful than I expected it to be. I mean, the Sith really aren’t as bad as people make it out to be—there’s really no difference between the Jedi and Sith academies. Except for the heat, the dirt and the worms with unpronounceable names. I think the overseer thinks highly of me partly because, like Darth Revan before me, I am a woman and have the surname Hawke. Sith blood all through my family—Mum and Daddy act like their blood runs with credits. At least they’re living proof that one can follow the ways of the Sith and not be bloodthirsty bastards.

People don’t like me here, but I’m used to that. That’s what I expect by now. “Everybody clear out, here comes Brienne, she’s so annoying…” Here on Korriban they’ve already started doing that—I never blatantly asked to be the overseer’s pet. He was displeased that I showed mercy to the prisoners I judged, but I sent one to Sith intelligence so I am trying to be practical… We have a cantina too and the music isn’t half bad either.

Don’t tell anyone, but I’m scared to meet Darth Baras in the morning. I believe that Sith _can_ do good and if I rise in the ranks I will stick to that philosophy. Off to bed now, though…


	2. The Desert Is An Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Korriban is just hills of orange clay and ancient stone…or maybe I just feel that way because I’m isolated and friendless.

I hate the desert. Have I mentioned I hate the desert? Darth Baras is a stern taskmaster indeed; I was ordered to kill a traitorous overseer, but I let him go. Darth Baras, despite his robotic-looking body, seemed pleased enough when I lied about killing the man…and then sent me out into Korriban’s desert wastelands on pain of death. I hate the desert and I hate the people waiting to cut my throat at every possible opportunity. A Sith warblade stands no chance against most combatants…but maybe when I return Darth Baras will grant me a lightsaber…or a ship.

Seriously, Korriban is just hills of orange clay and ancient stone…or maybe I just feel that way because I’m isolated and friendless. Either way, it’s nothing short of depressing.


End file.
